


Derek the Domestic Failwolf // Дерек и Домашний Кошмар

by Fureur



Series: Thorns // Шипы [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureur/pseuds/Fureur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлза учили быть омегой, в то время как Дерека учили быть <i>альфой</i>: резкий, жесткий, смеющийся просто при мысли о<i> вышивании,</i> но избивающий людей ради забавы. Таким родители вырастили <i>его</i>. И да. Все это хорошо для того, чтобы защищать Стайлза, покупать ему вещи – для всего, что он должен делать. Но иногда ему хочется хорошо делать и другие вещи. Стайлзу нравятся другие вещи, он<i> заслуживает </i>других вещей.<br/>или 5+ раз, когда Дерек (думает, что он) был дерьмовым альфой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek the Domestic Failwolf // Дерек и Домашний Кошмар

**Author's Note:**

Мать Дерека заставляет его устроить вечеринку по случаю новоселья, едва они со Стайлзом устраиваются в их новом жилище. Квартира хорошая: деревянные полы, приличная кухня, среднего размера гостиная со всей нужной техникой и отремонтированная ванная. Гораздо лучше, чем все, что он смог бы позволить себе без помощи родителей, так что он решил, что должен своей назойливой маме _хотя бы_ дурацкую вечеринку после всего, что она для него сделала.  
Стайлз, в общем-то, принимает бразды правления этим мероприятием. Дерек едва успел закончить предложение во время одного из их разговоров перед сном, прежде чем Стайлз из ниоткуда вынул блокнот, щелкнул ручкой и принялся составлять список необходимых продуктов, бормоча себе под нос что-то о чипсах и соусах. Когда Дерек попытался отобрать у него блокнот, чтобы они могли, нафиг, пообниматься, Стайлз стукнул его им по голове и прошипел что-то вроде «Это важно, я должен произвести впечатление на твою семью!». 

Как будто он уже десять биллионов раз не произвел впечатление на его семью? Например, как в тот раз, когда он нянчился с двумя младшими сестрами Дерека, пока остальная стая была занята в городе, и вернулся домой пропахший выпечкой и с блестящим ярко-розовым макияжем на щеках. Или когда на выпускном у Коры сзади порвалось платье, а Стайлз вытащил из кармана гребанный набор для шитья и заштопал дыру, прежде чем кто-то её заметил. Или, более примечательно, когда мама Дерека втянула Стайлза в “выпекательное” соревнование, чтобы выяснить, кто делает лучшие брауни. Дерека, к несчастью, назначили судьей этого соревнования, и ему пришлось сидеть за кухонным столом, пока Стайлз и мама глазели на него. Стайлз смотрел так, словно засунет брауни ему в глотку, если он выберет выпечку матери, а мама - словно заберет его кредитку, если он выберет Стайлза.

Он выбрал Стайлза и неделю сам платил за свой бензин.

Суть в том, что Стайлз уже занял свое место в стае как пара Дерека, друг Коры, любимая сиделка младших и объект постоянного потока поглаживаний по голове и объятий. В семье нет никого, кому не нравится Стайлз или кто смотрит на него свысока, что, учитывая отрицательную реакцию семьи на нового бойфренда Лоры, большое достижение. Стайлз одобрен и признан не просто омегой Дерека, а омегой стаи Хейл. 

И все же Стайлз столько внимания уделяет этой идиотской вечеринке, что Дерек несколько раз не выдерживает и говорит _«Ты относишься к этому слишком серьезно»_. Например, однажды, придя домой, он увидел, как Стайлз, разместившись за кофейным столиком в гостиной с клеем и цветной бумагой, мастерит приглашения, хотя простого звонка было бы достаточно. Всю субботу он проводит скупая еду с помощью кредитки Дерека и затаскивая все восемь пакетов разом в дом, пока Дерек вопит на него _«Почему ты не попросил меня помочь?!»_. Если бы Дерек получал десять центов каждый раз, когда Стайлз делает что-то идиотское, как, например, пройти шесть лестничных пролетов с шестнадцатью пакетами, под завязку набитыми продуктами, с чем Дерек легко мог бы ему помочь, просто чтобы доказать, что он не какая-то там беспомощная омега, то Дерек бы был очень, очень состоятельным человеком.

В день вечеринки, пока Дерек докупает то, что Стайлз забыл купить сам, Стайлз убирается. Черт подери, он _действительно_ убирается. После полудня Дерек возвращается домой к сияющим полам, взбитым подушкам, к _сними нахрен ботинки при входе не заноси грязь ради всего святого_ и едва ощутимому запаху чистящих средств, подходящих для оборотней. Затем наступает время готовки и резки, и Дерека выставляют из кухни, и Дерек задумывается, может у него какой-то гиперактивный, типа, _эпизод_ или что-то такое, потому что он буквально носится с места на место, делая все в рекордное время. 

Потом приходит вся семья Дерека и переполняет квартиру, с криком, и драками, и препирательствами, и борьбой приводя все, что Стайлз так долго убирал, в полнейший бардак. Мать Дерека хвалит Дерека за расстановку мебели, и Кора говорит что ей нравится “цветовая схема”, и оба раза Дерек бросает взгляд на Стайлза, отвечая, что _хвалить_ нужно _его._

Отец Стайлза тоже приходит, и довольно интересно наблюдать, как он стоически и тихо ест, иногда перебрасываясь парой фраз с отцом Дерека, пока вокруг него творится абсолютный и безоговорочный хаос (в данный момент Лора и Кора кричат друг на друга над головой Шерифа и едва не дерутся насмерть из-за последнего куска свинины, а Шериф сидит и ест свой картофельный салат, будто ничего не происходит). Ему искренне интересно, как такой человек умудрился вырастить такого неугомонного ребенка, как Стайлз. Должно быть, в большей степени это заслуга его матери. 

Это отрезвляющая мысль. Иногда, когда Дерек думает о маме Стайлза, то несколько секунд просто разглядывает Стайлза, исследуя все его черты, которые наверняка достались ему от женщины, познакомиться с которой Дерек никогда не сможет. Это расстраивает его, и это его злит, потому что Стайлз говорит о ней с таким восхищением, словно за то недолгое время, что ему удалось побыть с ней, она стала всем его миром. И он знает, что, наверное, единственное, чего Стайлз хочет больше всего на свете, - это вернуть её, и это единственное, чего Дерек не может ему дать. Иногда эта мысль не дает ему спать по ночам. 

Стайлз проводит большую часть вечеринки пополняя миски с чипсами, когда они заканчиваются, или принося кому-нибудь напитки из кухни, или снова и снова проверяя мясо в духовке, вытирая пролитую газировку и удерживая детей от рисования карандашами на белых стенах, пока Дерек… проводит большую часть вечеринки случайно слишком напиваясь отцовской фирменной волчьей настойкой. Это плохо. Очень плохо. Пока это происходит, он постоянно думает _«Я не должен так напиваться»_ и все же… 

После того, как все уходят, Дерека тошнит на пол. Он смеется по этому поводу добрых две минуты, пока Стайлз пытается отбуксировать его в ванную. Где-то по пути его снова тошнит. К тому времени, когда Стайлз наконец усаживает его у унитаза, рвать ему больше нечем. Стайлз сидит на краю ванной, поглаживая Дерека по волосам и спаивая ему воду, пока альфа не отключается, устроив голову на полотенце в качестве подушки, потому что Стайлз даже не мечтает дотащить его до кровати. 

Когда он просыпается, с ужасной болью во всем теле после ночи в ванной, квартира снова абсолютно чистая, словно прошлой ночи и не было вовсе. Рвоты на полу уже нет, что значит, Стайлз серьезно убирал рвоту Дерека, но он пытается не слишком об этом думать, потому что это слишком унизительно и отвратительно даже вообразить. Нет больше пятен от волчьей настойки, на диване нет крошек от чипсов, на полу нет башен пустых коробок из-под соков, в раковине нет грязной посуды. 

Стайлз должен был уйти в школу в семь утра, думает Дерек, и, если он правильно помнит, последний член его семьи ушел не раньше полуночи. 

Что значит, Стайлз, каким-то образом, за шесть или меньше часов тщательно убрал всю квартиру, понянчился с Дереком с его рвотным марафоном, принял душ и привел себя в порядок, в последнюю минуту сделал домашнюю работу, сидя за кухонным столом с поп-тартс, и уехал в школу. Дерек не уверен, куда в этот сценарий вписался сон. 

А если он знает Стайлза так хорошо, как думает, этой ночью Стайлз не спал совсем. 

Все это сводится к следующему: Стайлз провел полных два дня не думая ни о чем, кроме Дерека и его семьи, а Дерек отплатил ему, облевав весь пол и ведя себя как пьяный говнюк. Он смутно помнит, как схватил бутылку шампуня и облил ею всю одежду Стайлза, снова и снова повторяя _«Автомойка, автомойка, автомойка»_ без видимых причин. 

Просто волчья настойка его реально вставляет, понятно?

А хуже всего то, что Стайлз не станет ни о чём жаловаться. За всю ночь он ни разу не выразил недовольства. На самом деле, он не сделает этого и после. Дерек уверен в этом, и… Его _выбешивает_ , что Стайлз может быть настолько невероятно самоотверженным, готовым посвящать все свое время другим людям, нихрена не парясь о том, что это лишит его сна или собственного веселья, пока Дерек ведет себя, как мусор, пользующийся этим, и блюет на пол, потому что знает, что Стайлз все уберет.  
В общем и целом: Дерек дерьмо. Он кусок дерьма на обочине дороги, и он обязан Стайлзу. Конкретно обязан.

*******

Стайлз, как всегда, вваливается в квартиру, крича _«Альфа? Я дома!»_ , прежде чем сбросить свой рюкзак на пол, повесить ключи на специальный крючок, развязать кеды и неаккуратно бросить их в шкаф рядом с ровно стоящей в ряд обувью Дерека.  
— Дерек? Ты тут? — в носках, он скользит в гостиную и останавливается, когда видит Дерека, сидящего на диване и ждущего его с книгой в руках. — Эй, Лунный Король.  
Дерек вопросительно хмурит брови.  
— Лунный Король?  
— Ага, — смеется Стайлз с лучиками у глаз. — Прошлой ночью ты фактически приказал мне обращаться к тебе только _Лунный Король._  
Альфа проводит рукой по лицу, потому что, ну конечно, он это сделал.  
— Я… вчера был сам не свой.  
— Да уж… Ты постоянно напевал тему из Звездных Войн и спрашивал, заводишь ли ты меня.  
Дерек опускает книгу на кофейный столик, возводит взгляд к потолку и сжимает переносицу.  
— Знаешь что? Я не хочу знать, что еще я сказал или сделал. Позволь мне остаться в блаженном неведении.

Стайлз выглядит так, словно собирается рассказать еще о каком-то ужасном поступке Дерека прошлой ночью, хочет целую тираду выдать, забабахать презентацию в powerpoint с картинками и броскими заголовками, поэтому Дерек подскакивает на ноги и кивает в сторону кухни, прежде чем омега успеет даже рот раскрыть.  
— Пойдем. У меня кое-что для тебя есть.  
Стайлз издает любопытный звук, семеня за Дереком.  
— Для меня?  
Дерек немного нервно открывает дверь в кухню, и Стайлз шаркает по плитке, прежде чем наконец просыпается его нюх, и он со вздохом замирает.  
— Ты готовил! — восклицает он, а Дерек вздыхает.  
— Ага, — он на самом, блин, деле готовил. Провел все эти часы, серьезно, _часы,_ с тех пор, как выполз из ванной, чувствуя себя жалким, и закончил за двадцать минут до прихода Стайлза, пытаясь что-нибудь приготовить. Он прошерстил кулинарные книжки, которые Стайлз привез с собой из дома, хмурясь и рвя на себе волосы, вытащил содержимое всего холодильника, пытаясь сообразить _хоть что-то_ , и все это с жутким похмельем. Мясной рулет и картофельное пюре. Вот что он решил. Стайлзу понравится. Рецепт он взял из самой старой книги с надписями на полях, сделанными кудрявым почерком женщиной, по своему усмотрению редактировавшей рецепты. 

— О боже мой! — он обходит огромное тело Дерека, вертится, оглядывая беспорядок, который Дерек сотворил из кухни, смотрит на готовую еду на кухонном столе, от которой все еще идет пар, а затем оборачивается к нему. — Для меня? — снова говорит он, потрясенный.  
— Для кого же еще, Стайлз? — Дерек тянет Стайлза за руку, чтобы усадить его за стол, на его привычное место.  
— Может для другой твоей пары, Даниэллы, — это давняя шутка Стайлза и Дерека (или, скорее, давняя шутка Стайлза, которую он выдает при любой возможности, а Дерек только вздыхает и поднимает глаза к потолку) о том, что у Дерека где-то есть «другая пара» по имени Даниэлла. Очевидно, она и Дерек те еще аферисты. 

Дерек ухмыляется, когда садится.

— Шш. Просто ешь. 

Момент истины, думает Дерек, глядя на свою тарелку. Он знает, что мясной рулет подгорел, это очевидно. Он обугленный, черный и хрустящий – три качества, которыми мясной рулет точно обладать не должен. И он знает, что картошка получилась больше жидкой, чем густой, плотной и однородной, как умеет делать Стайлз, но он подумал, знаете, может, выглядит плохо, но на вкус будет хорошо. Такой еды много, ведь так?

Это _не_ хорошо. Это практически не съедобно. Мясной рулет пересушен и на вкус именно настолько подгоревший, насколько выглядит, а пюре слишком соленое и жидкое, а на дне остались огромные куски картошки. Наверное, единственное, что Дерек смог сделать более-менее правильно, – это фасоль, которую он вытащил из морозилки. С ней у него не было никакой возможности облажаться. 

Дерек съедает по кусочку всего и опускает вилку, чувствуя отвращение, разочарование и раздражение. Он потратил на это целый день и ради чего? Провалы копятся в его голове, и на его губах уже созрело извинение, когда он поднимает взгляд на Стайлза.  
Тот уже съел половину своего мясного рулета. Съел половину абсолютно несъедобного мусора, и сейчас довольно сгребает пюре ложкой. Стайлз поднимает взгляд и смотрит Дереку в глаза, улыбается и говорит:

— Вкусно!

Это ложь. Его сердцебиение сбивается, совсем слегка, словно он пытается это скрыть, но, пробыв вместе так долго, они оба научились определять ложь другого, как бы они не пытались сделать её похожей на правду. Однако, на этот раз Дерек почти её упускает, поглощенный тем, насколько Стайлз _счастлив.  
Счастлив_ сидеть здесь и есть худшую в мире еду. Дерек всерьез думает потянуться через стол и отобрать тарелку, чтобы прекратить его мучения, но Стайлз продолжает есть.

Как только он буквально вылизывает всю тарелку, то указывает вилкой на тарелку Дерека, откуда была съедена лишь пара крошечных укусов, и спрашивает:

— Ты будешь доедать?  
Дерек открывает рот и хмуро смотрит на свою тарелку.  
— Тебе не обязательно…  
Омега забирает тарелку прежде, чем Дерек договаривает. Он ставит её перед собой и без заминки начинает есть, засовывая подгорелый рулет с жидким пюре в рот, притворяясь, что все замечательно, ради Дерека. 

Все должно было быть не так, черт подери. Стайлз не должен был есть худшую в мире еду, просто чтобы Дерек почувствовал себя хорошо – он должен был есть лучшую в мире еду, потому что этого _заслуживает_.

Полностью вычистив вторую тарелку, он откидывается на стуле и гладит живот. 

— Мм. Это было _так вкусно_ , Дерек, — еще одна ложь, но Дерек слишком изумлен, чтобы разбираться с этим. Он просто сидит на своем стуле, его руки лежат на салфетке, на которой Стайлз сделал вышивку нитками его любимых цветов, и думает о наволочке, которую Стайлз сшил для него на уроках домоводства, об ужинах, которые Стайлз готовит ему каждый вечер, и ланчах, которые Стайлз собирает для него, и о каждой вещи, сделанной настолько _идеально._ И Дерек знает, отчасти это потому, что Стайлза учили быть омегой, и так его вырастили родители, а Дерека учили быть _альфой_. Резкий, жесткий, смеющийся просто при мысли вышить что-то самому и избивающий людей ради забавы. Таким родители вырастили _его_. 

И да, ладно. Это все хорошо, чтобы защищать Стайлза, покупать ему вещи, и делать то, что он должен делать. 

Но иногда ему хочется хорошо делать и другие вещи. Стайлзу нравятся другие вещи, он _заслуживает_ других вещей. 

Когда он вырывается из своих грез, обе тарелки у Стайлза в руках, и он наклоняется к Дереку, чтобы забрать отвергнутые столовые приборы. Наклонившись, он прижимается губами к щеке Дерека и говорит:

— Мне очень понравилось. 

Дерек моргает, его голова сама по себе поворачивается вслед губам Стайлза, когда они отдаляются, и он смотрит, как Стайлз сгружает посуду в раковину и закатывает рукава своей рубашки. Он включает воду, берет губку и начинает _уборку._  
— Ты не должен это делать, — говорит он, вставая, чтобы подойти и остановить Стайлза. — Я же готовил, и…  
— Неа, — легко отвечает Стайлз, соскребая черные остатки от ужасного мясного рулета с тарелки, — тот, кто готовил, не моет посуду. Правила есть правила. 

Дерек хмурится. Каждый раз, когда _Стайлз_ готовит (каждый вечер) он либо моет всю посуду сам, или Дерек ему помогает – никогда не было такого, чтобы Дерек сам мыл посуду, и Стайлз никогда не жаловался и не упоминал об этом. Он улыбается даже сейчас, хотя должен помнить, что был и поваром, и посудомойкой, в общем-то, всю свою жизнь, с тех пор, как не стало его матери.

— Но я…  
— Правила есть правила, — тверже повторяет Стайлз, хмуря глаза, ставя тарелку в сушку. — Топай отсюда, иди готовься к твоему тесту. Он же через два дня, правильно?

Чаще всего Дерек едва вспоминает, в какое время в определенные дни Стайлз приходит со школы, но вот Стайлз хранит в своей памяти все гребанное расписание Дерека и помнит даты всех его тестов.  
— Да, но я все равно могу…  
— Иди заниматься. 

Дерек топчется у выхода из кухни еще несколько секунд, глядя, как Стайлз убирает бардак от ужасного ужина Дерека. Он наверняка спрячет остатки в контейнеры, уберет их в холодильник и возьмет с собой в школу на обед. Он пройдет через этот кошмар еще раз, без вопросов, чтобы Дерек почувствовал, словно сделал что-то хорошее. 

Хотя, очень очевидно, это не так. Он сделал дерьмовую еду и собирается смыться в свою спальню, пока Стайлз все прибирает. Стайлз не пахнет расстроенным или разочарованным, он все равно счастлив, на его губах все еще играет нежная улыбка, но Дерек знает. Он, блядь, _знает._

Попытка номер один: провалилась.

*******

Стайлз приходит домой из школы в следующую среду, роняет рюкзак на пол, вешает ключи на крючок, кидает обувь в шкаф и, как всегда, скользит на носках в гостиную. Дерек поднимает на него взгляд от своей домашней работы, улыбается ему и говорит:

— У меня кое-что для тебя есть.

Омега лыбится.

— Еще одно кое-что?

Дерек встает с дивана и откладывает свои тетради на кофейный столик, кивая головой в сторону ванной, откуда он еще слышит приглушенный шум льющейся воды.  
— Как прошел тест?  
— Нормально, — отвечает Дерек, хотя на самом деле тест прошел просто _отлично,_ и причина этого в том, что Стайлз помогал ему заниматься и делал с ним карточки. Он берет Стайлза за руку и тянет его к двери ванной, ухмыляясь. Вот оно, думает он. _Это_ было легко. С этим он точно никак бы не смог облажаться. Нужно быть полным идиотом, самым настоящим простофилей, чтобы налажать с _пенной ванной_.  
Вылить пену в ванну, включить воду – что вообще может пойти не так?

В ту секунду, как он открывает дверь, Стайлз начинает истерично смеяться. 

— О мой Бог, — выдавливает он, хохоча, — сколько ты добавил в воду?!

Дерек, в неверии, абсолютно шокированный, стоит и смотрит на гору пузырей, растущую из ванной, почти касающуюся потолка. Она, словно сознательное существо, выползает из ванной на пол огромными комками и ползет прямо к их ногам и лодыжкам, покачиваясь и расползаясь по всему полу. Она везде. На потолке, на зеркале, закручивается около унитаза, поднимает отдельные пузырьки в воздух, прилипает к носкам Стайлза. 

— Эм… три бутылки?

Стайлз _кричит_ от смеха, упираясь руками в колени и тряся головой туда сюда, из уголков его глаз текут слезы. Дерек хмурится, глядя на монстра. Нет никого _настолько_ тупого, думает он. Нет никого глупее Дерека. 

— Я просто хотел, чтобы не было мало, — хмуро бормочет он.

Когда он снова смотрит на своего омегу, тот снимает носки и бросает их в коридор, продолжая смеяться. Затем он стягивает свою рубашку и футболку. Потом свои штаны. 

— Давай, — говорит он Дереку, снимая боксеры и оставаясь абсолютно голым, — снимай одежду, пошли!

Стайлз скользит по плитке, маниакально хихикая, и исчезает в пенной туче, оставляя за собой отпечаток в форме Стайлза, который быстро заполняется новыми пузырями.

Альфа секунду просто стоит, хмурясь на все и раздраженно вздыхая. Он сам себя в это втянул. Он заправил свою чертову постель, он сделал чертову _ванну_. Так что он мог бы пойти прилечь, раз уж Стайлз так _веселится_ за счет колоссального провала Дерека. Он просто хотел сделать для своего омеги что-то приятное и расслабляющее, что-то только для него: он собирался, типа, зажечь свечи или еще чего, поставить Майкла Булбле и оставить Стайлза отмокать в душистой пене, сколько его душе угодно. 

А сейчас посмотри на него. Поскальзываясь на мокром, затянутом пеной полу, отпинывая и отпихивая пушистые белые холмы со своего пути, он пробирается к своей паре, пытающейся забраться в ванну. 

Дерек поднимает его за узкие бедра и опускает в горячую воду, и Стайлз смеется еще сильнее. Он исчезает в белом облаке, полностью растворяясь в море пузырьков, и, очевидно, считая, что это безумно весело. 

— Залезай! — начинает скандировать он, словно у Дерека вообще есть выбор. Он вздыхает, снова, возводит глаза к укрытому пеной потолку, и забирается в воду, с всплеском опускаясь напротив Стайлза. Как только его тело оказывается в воде, Стайлз начинает раскапывать слои пены, разделяющие их, пока не появляется окошко, через которое они могут видеть лица друг друга. 

Это смешно. У Стайлза пена на кончике носа, на всем подбородке, забилась в волосах, и Дерек уверен, что сам выглядит примерно также, и они сидят в пенной горе в ванной, словно шестилетки. 

Стайлз наклоняется и целует его, горячо и отчаянно, а потом отрывается от него с самодовольной улыбкой.

— Ты что, никогда не принимал пенную ванну, Дерек? Нужно добавлять, типа, три полных крышечки этой штуки.  
— Веришь или нет, — отвечает Дерек, выключая воду, чтобы прекратить поток новых пузырей, — я не принимал пенную ванну с тех пор, как мне было восемь.  
— Конечно, — Стайлз снова целует его через пенное окошко, и его рука внезапно опускается на бедро Дерека в горячей воде. — Потому что ты большой суровый альфа, который _не занимается_ такими смешными вещами, как пенные ванны. 

Стайлз говорит это улыбаясь и наклонив голову, словно он считает это сексуальным и привлекательным. Его пальцы, дразня, щекочут Дерека под яичками, делая его твердым для всего, что бы Стайлз ни придумал в своей помешанной на сексе голове (будто Дерек в этом смысле чем-то отличается), и секунду Дерек думает, что, может, не так уж и плох для Стайлза. Если Стайлзу это нравится, достаточно, чтобы быть в настроении для секса после того, как Дерек облажался с самой простой вещью на планете, покрытый пеной и в беспорядке, который придется убирать… тогда в чем проблема?

— Я бы стал заниматься такими вещами ради тебя, — искренне говорит он, задыхаясь от нескольких движений Стайлза под водой, — Потому что люблю тебя. 

Омега еще больше раздвигает пенную стену, чтобы приблизить свое тело к Дереку, забирается ему на колени и одной рукой обнимает за шею, пока другая рука движется на члене Дерека, медленно и методично. 

— Ты же знаешь это, да? — выдыхает Дерек, пытаясь поймать взгляд Стайлза. Его карие глаза выглядят охренительно красиво, обрамленные белой пеной, и секунду все, о чем Дерек может думать, – это о том, чтобы, странно, _сыграть свадьбу_ со Стайлзом, как это делают люди. Но вот только _оборотни_ не женятся. 

Они делают кое-что другое. Совсем другое. 

— Конечно, знаю, хмуроволк, — улыбается ему в ответ Стайлз и задирает подбородок, как всегда делает, прежде чем сказать что-то очень, — как думаешь, пена - хорошая смазка? — грязное. 

У Дерека против воли вырывается задушенный смешок. 

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что…

Поздно. Стайлз уже разворачивается спиной к груди Дерека, уже обхватывает член своего альфы, пристраивая его к своему входу. 

— Черт подери, Стайлз, — он хватает его бедра и помогает удержать равновесие, — думаю, это не очень хорошая…  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты пенно-трахнул меня, — Стайлз усмехается, словно понимает, насколько смешон, но он все равно до неприличия возбужден. — Ты не хочешь?

Так как Дерек должен быть психом, чтобы когда-либо отказаться от секса со своей _парой,_ он трясет головой и под водой заменяет руку Стайлза на члене своей и мягко толкается в Стайлза, медленно и нежно вставляя головку. Пена и вода _не_ лучшая смазка, и Стайлз очень узкий, слишком узкий, но он все повторяет _«давай, давай»_ , сломленным, задыхающимся голосом, так что Дерек продолжает толкаться глубже, медленно и уверенно. 

Стайлз цепляется рукой за край ванны, ну, точнее пытается. Его пальцы постоянно соскальзывают на пене, а другой рукой он пытается упираться о стену, также бесплодно. Как только Дерек полностью оказывается в нем, то на пару мгновений останавливается, давая Стайлзу растянуться на его члене и привыкнуть к давлению, прежде чем начать двигаться. Он прижимается губами к задней части шеи омеги, проводя языком по отметинам от зубов, оставшихся с их последнего секса прошлой ночью. 

— Я сделаю для тебя что угодно. Ты же понимаешь? — спрашивает Дерек, мягко двигаясь под аккомпанемент сбивающегося дыхания Стайлза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я, я… ценю все, что ты делаешь, — второй толчок, а затем третий, пока Стайлз хнычет, скребя по стенам руками. — Только скажи, и я сделаю все для тебя. Понимаешь?  
— Мммхм, — умудряется выдавить Стайлз, прежде чем обернуться через плечо, заглянуть Дереку прямо в глаза и сказать: — сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты _трахнул_ меня. 

Мозг Дерека _расплывается_ , как и каждый раз, когда Стайлз говорит что-то такое, и альфа задумывается, понимает ли Стайлз, представляет ли хотя бы примерно, какой властью он на самом деле над ним обладает. Они, ради всего святого, занимаются сексом в _ванне,_ в море пены, из-за Стайлза: он точно должен понимать, что это он из Дерека веревки вьет, а не наоборот. Он, блядь, должен это видеть. 

Дерек сдвигается вперед, со всплеском ставя Стайлза на четвереньки в воде. Ему приходится убрать с пути пенную стену, и Стайлз смеется, толкаясь на встречу члену Дерека. 

— Думаю, мне нравится пенный секс, — говорит он с очередным смешком. — Забавно.  
— Ага, — Дерек хватает Стайлза за бедра: в ванне не так много места, а он хочет быть уверен, что Стайлз не разобьет свою маленькую голову о плитку на стене – так что он твердо удерживает его на месте, пока полностью не срывается. Он трахает его так глубоко и жестко, как позволяет ситуация, и этого более, чем достаточно, судя по распутным стонам и всхлипам, которые Стайлз издает под своим альфой. Он, как может, наклоняется вперед, все еще удерживая Стайлза на месте, безжалостно двигаясь внутри него, и говорит: — А _это_ забавно?

Стайлз издает звук, похожий на _мммфф,_ и несколько раз трясет головой, опускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока его лицо не оказывается в холмике пены. Вокруг них расплескивается вода при каждом движении Дерека, и пузыри взлетают в воздух от того, как Стайлз на них дышит, и это, наверное, самый странный секс, какой у них был (включая тот раз, когда Стайлз отсосал ему в туалете кинотеатра, когда во время фильма им стало скучно, – не лучший его момент).

Проявляя инициативу, Дерек опускает руку в воду и обхватывает член Стайлза – он успевает трижды как следует провести по нему, прежде чем Стайлз с задушенным звуком кончает в воду. Он остается на месте, когда и сам Дерек подходит к финишу, кончая в свою омегу и наслаждаясь тем, как необыкновенно ощущение такого знака принадлежности, когда буквально наполняешь свою пару собой. 

Однажды он сказал об этом Стайлзу, и тот сморщил нос и со смешком сказал: «Это пипец грязно». Может и грязно, но Дерек это просто обожает. 

Когда Дерек вынимает свой член, Стайлз падает лицом в воду, секунду остается там, а затем переворачивается и моргает, глядя в запененный потолок.

— Что ж, — начинает он, прочистив горло, — мы сейчас сидим в моей разбавленной сперме.  
— Боже, — Дерек закатывает глаза.  
— Просто наблюдение, — он делает паузу. — Еще одно наблюдение: пенный секс офигенный. 

Попытка номер два: провалилась, но… пенный секс _действительно_ офигенный.

*******

— Милый, — она снова одаривает его извиняющимся взглядом, прежде чем снова посмотреть на его водительские права, где огромными голубыми буквами написан статус – омега – прямо под его именем, — ты же знаешь, я не могу тебя записать. Не без твоего альфы.

Стайлз вздыхает через нос, постукивая двумя пальцами по столу. 

— Но он ходит в свой институт, — университет, на самом-то деле, куда Стайлзу даже _ступать_ нельзя. — Он не может просто… весь день ходить за мной, чтобы сопроводить на занятия.  
Женщина за столом администрации выглядит, словно ей действительно жаль. Не просто как _«ах, бедненький, несчастный маленький омега»_ , как все постоянно на него смотрят, стоит ему столкнуться с препятствиями и несправедливостью, а так, будто она правда, искренне сочувствует. 

— Правила есть правила. Омегам не разрешено регистрироваться на занятия без альфы, готового их сопровождать.  
— Но я подумал, если у меня есть его подпись, тогда…  
— Нет, милый, — она, хмурясь, через стол возвращает его анкету и права. — Может, ты попросишь его сопровождать тебя на занятия летом, когда у него будет время?

Стайлз знает, что она просто пытается помочь. И она помогла гораздо больше, чем любой, с кем он пытался поговорить о получении высшего образования, но просить Дерека «эскортировать» его на занятия, как ребенка, которого обязательно держать за ручку, – просто не вариант. Дерек бы, конечно, тут же согласился, и это делает для него ситуацию в тысячу раз более неловкой. 

По закону, он восемнадцатилетний, почти девятнадцатилетний, _взрослый_. Он должен быть в состоянии хотя бы записаться в один или два класса в чертовом местном колледже. _Хотя бы._

Эллисон и Скотт ходят в тот же университет, что и Дерек, так что они все равно будут поблизости, и у него все равно будут друзья, все равно будет Дерек, но он будет заниматься… _ничем_. Он будет абсолютно, блядь, ничем не заниматься, пока все остальные вокруг него получают образование или уезжают в Европу или Азию, начинают свой бизнес или присоединяются к бизнесу семьи, пока он… что?

Работает упаковщиком в продуктовом, потому что это одно из немногих мест, где на самом деле нанимают омег? Потому что, как оказалось, колледж - _не_ единственное место, дискриминирующее его вид! Ну надо же, кто бы мог подумать!

И никого это не возмущает, потому что они отказываются от омег как от угрозы для их репутации. Омеги часто подвергаются оскорблениям, и нападениям и постоянно ввязываются в судебные разбирательства. Большинство мест не хочет иметь дел с подобной херней, что, как считает Стайлз, можно понять.  
Что _нельзя_ понять, так это почему именно он оказывается виновным в том, что некоторые альфы – звери, не способные себя контролировать, стоит им почувствовать запах омеги. Если Дерек и Скотт и большинство (но не все) альф, с которыми он ходил в школу, смогли ни разу за четыре школьных года не подвергнуть его физической атаке, значит, это, очевидно, возможно. 

Они просто не хотят этого делать. Никого из них никогда не заставляли нести ответственность за их действия, и, в результате, все его возможности оказались у него отнятыми. 

Несправедливо. Охуительно несправедливо. 

Когда он возвращается домой, Дерек сидит за кухонным столом с книгой и тарелкой еды с прошлого вечера. Он поднимает взгляд, когда заходит Стайлз, улыбается и спрашивает:

— Как прошло?

У Стайлза была подготовлена целая речь, которую он несколько раз проговорил в своей голове по дороге домой. Он собирался сказать _«Мне там не особо понравилось»,_ или _«Там все грубые и мне расхотелось туда ходить»,_ или _«Я, в общем-то, не очень хочу ходить в колледж»,_ контролируя сердцебиение так хорошо, как может, а затем рано уйти спать, что-нибудь наплетя про головную боль. 

Вместо этого он умудряется выдавить где-то половину слова, прежде чем начать плакать. 

Дерек мгновенно бросает книгу на стол и оказывается перед Стайлзом, опуская одну свою большую руку на его плечо, а другой обхватывая его подбородок и поднимая голову омеги, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Что случилось? Кто-то…  
— Нет, просто, — он шмыгает носом, рукой стирая идиотские слезы, — они не могут меня принять. 

Дерек хмурится, наклоняя голову.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — конечно, он бы не понял. Сколько бы альфы и беты ни слышали о том, насколько другое отношение получают омеги, по большому счету это сразу вылетает у них из головы. Они едва ли хоть раз лично сталкивались с этим, ведь омег сейчас очень немного, и, в результате, когда это все-таки происходит, никто из них больше этого не замечает. 

Стайлз намеренно смотрит мимо лица Дерека, вместо этого фокусируясь на точке на стене.  
— Потому что я омега. Мне не разрешено посещать занятия без моего _альфы_.  
Как Стайлз и ожидал, Дерек сводит брови и выглядит еще более озадаченным.  
— Тогда в чем проблема? Ты знаешь, что я не против…  
— _Нет,_ — рычит Стайлз, отталкивая руку Дерека от своего лица, чтобы перекрестить руки на груди и упереться взглядом в пол. — Я не буду этого делать.

Дерек над ним вздыхает, и Стайлз чувствует, как его дыхание касается волос на его голове. 

— Стайлз. Это здорово, что ты такой независимый и… прямолинейный. Но, иногда, для тебя лучше просто… следовать правилам. Не потому что они правы, а потому что, если ты этого не сделаешь, ты что-то упустишь. Верно?

Стайлз, сжимая челюсть, уверяется в своем решении.

— Ты не можешь водить меня на все мои занятия, Дерек. У тебя нет времени.

Наступает тишина, в которую, Стайлз знает, Дерек видит смысл в его словах. В следующем семестре у Дерека будет пять дисциплин. У него не будет времени отвести Стайлза даже на одно занятие в перерывах между своими занятиями. 

— Я просто не могу туда ходить. Проехали. Это фигня, — может, ему просто предначертана жизнь домашней омеги. Стайлз знает, что Дерек не будет против, если Стайлз будет целыми днями только и делать, что убираться, готовить и будет доступен для большого количества секса, когда они оба в настроении. Он также знает, что Дерек не будет против, если Стайлз не будет делать ничего, кроме как смотреть «Оденься к свадьбе» (его до стыдного любимое шоу, которое Дерек терпеть не может), поедая конфетки и пачки сладкой ваты. В общем-то, что бы Стайлз ни решил делать, Дерек не станет возражать. 

Но, все же, Стайлз не будет доволен. Он хочет быть продуктивным, и заниматься чем-то для себя, и быть, блядь, самому себе хозяином. Он хочет получить образование и настоящую работу, а не просто сидеть, дожидаясь, пока Дерек решит завести семью. Это не для него. И хотя у него уже есть работа и он сам зарабатывает свои деньги (пусть немного - минимальная зарплата омег 8.75, в то время как для альф и беты она составляет 9), но для него этого не _достаточно_. 

Многие другие омеги просто принимают свою судьбу и занимаются воспитанием детей так, словно это и есть их работа. Это считается нормой. Стайлз бы не удивился, если бы оказался первой омегой, попытавшейся записаться в местный колледж, за многие годы. 

— Для тебя это важно, — Дерек утверждает это очень серьезным тоном, не убирая своей твердой руки с плеча омеги. 

Стайлз пожимает плечами и опять шмыгает носом. 

За несколько секунд долгой тишины Стайлз уже начинает продумывать, что приготовит сегодня на ужин, думает, что ему нужно постирать, и в уме подсчитывает, сколько сможет поспать перед утренней рабочей сменой, если сегодня допоздна будет смотреть «Закон и порядок», а затем Дерек снова заговаривает.

— У меня есть идея. 

Пять минут спустя они сидят перед ноутбуком Дерека, и Дерек открывает анкету для заявления в он-лайн университет. 

— Они все равно просят тебя, — Стайлз указывает на секцию о статусе прямо под полем для имени. Там даже нет варианта для омег. Только Альфа, Бета и Человек.  
— Они не узнают, — говорит Дерек, выбирая пункт с надписью _бета_. Стайлз задыхается от возмущения и отпихивает руку Дерека от тачпада на ноутбуке. 

— Так нельзя, Дерек!  
— Почему нет? — спрашивает от с улыбкой на губах. — Ты думаешь, они придут проверять, не пытается ли плохая омега обманом получить от них образование?  
— Да!

Дерек фыркает, закатывая глаза. 

— Они никогда не узнают, Стайлз. Просто заполни остальное…  
— Они _узнают_ , — уверяет Стайлз, нервно кусая ноготь на большом пальце и тряся ногой. Будучи сыном Шерифа, он особенно сильно боится последствий. — У меня будут неприятности. Меня посадят в одну из этих омежьих тюрем! — и наверняка в одиночную камеру.  
— Помнишь, когда ты хотел поддельный ID? _Тогда_ ты не так волновался о _тюрьме_ или о том, как твой отец надерет мне зад. 

Стайлз вперяется в него злым взглядом, ни капли не позабавленный. 

— Ладно, — вздыхает Дерек, — ну и что, если они узнают? Я просто скажу им, что это моя вина. Что я заставил тебя своим альфа-влиянием, или еще что, и _у меня_ будут неприятности, потому что я принудил тебя к противозаконным действиям. 

Стайлз смотрит на него огромными карими глазами, его взгляд мечется между экраном ноутбука и лицом альфы. Он уже знает, что решился. Университет, который выбрал Дерек, – одно из лучших мест для получения степени он-лайн, какие Стайлз знает: он провел немало исследований пока был в школе, долгими ночами размышляя о вещах, которых, он думал, у него никогда не будет – и он гораздо лучше чем любой местный колледж через дорогу. 

— Что, если я не поступлю? — нерешительно спрашивает он, беспокойно просматривая заявление.  
— У тебя было 4.0 в школе, Стайлз.  
— Что, если они опознают _Стайлза Стилински_ по какой-нибудь сверхсекретной базе данных омег и…

Дерек печатает _Стайлз Хейл_ в поле для имени, эффективно заставляя Стайлза звучно захлопнуть рот. Но альфа просто пожимает плечами, словно это пустяк. 

— Это более или менее правда. 

Это действительно более или менее правда, но все-таки более _менее_ , чем _более_. Хотя Стайлз и Дерек – пара, хотя Стайлз тщательно помечен Дереком, хотя на его теле набит триксель, он еще не был официально принят в стаю Хейлов.  
Дерек еще учится, что, скорее всего, основная причина. Еще Стайлз никогда не поднимал эту тему. Если бы поднял, Дерек наверняка бы сказал _«Ох, да, забыл об этом»_ , как он забывает буквально обо всем, о чем Стайлз ему не напоминает. 

Но его имя, написанное так, все равно посылает табун мурашек по его позвоночнику. У него нет симпатичного колечка, и его настоящее имя звучит гораздо лучше, но все же.  
— Сделаем это? Давай, заполняй, я пока разогрею тебе еду, — Дерек проводит пальцами сквозь волосы Стайлза раз, другой и встает из-за стола. 

Стайлз сомневается еще пару секунд, а потом сам себе ухмыляется и начинает вбивать остальную информацию в заявление. Худшее, что они могут сделать, если Дерека вдруг поймают, – заставить его заплатить штраф в двести долларов за непорядочное и неправомерное использование влияния на омегу (и это _если_ они вообще смогут выдвинуть обвинение: доказать, что омегу к чему-то принудили становится все сложнее и сложнее), так что для него нет никаких причин не попробовать. 

Не в первый раз, он задается вопросом, как ему могло так охренительно повезти, чтобы получить такого альфу, как Дерек.

*******

Дерек пытается испечь Стайлзу торт.

С той вечеринки прошло уже несколько месяцев, Стайлз окончил школу и нашел работу, пока Дерек на заднем плане мыкался, пытаясь не быть абсолютным, блин, недоволком. Он пробовал себя в вязании, и даже с помощью сестры шарф получился кривобоким, уродливым и косым на концах. Он пытался нарисовать для Стайлза чертову картину акварелью, и цветы на холсте получились больше похожи на коричневые кляксы. Он сидел за столом, пытаясь написать для Стайлза какое-нибудь дурацкое стихотворение, и в итоге два часа рисовал закорючки на полях своей тетрадки. 

Торт – его последняя надежда. 

Может, это была ужасная идея, особенно учитывая, что случилось, когда Дерек пытался готовить. Почему он вообще подумал, что выпечка будет хоть чем-то отличаться, полностью за пределами его понимания. На этот раз он звонит отцу, чтобы узнать самый простой рецепт во вселенной, а также получить подробную пошаговую инструкцию, чтобы он уж точно никак не смог облажаться. 

Он записывает все своим куриным почерком слово в слово за своим отцом, а потом принимается за работу. Первая сложная вещь в выпечке – это то, что ему нужно найти все ингредиенты, спрятанные в шкафчиках: так как Стайлз всегда покупает продукты и распределяет все по шкафчикам и холодильнику, у него нет практически никакого представления, что у них вообще есть.

В чем нахер разница между пищевой содой и содой для выпечки? Шоколад бывает в форме _порошка_? С каких пор у них так много _специй_?  
Он идеально все отмеряет, убирая горочку лишней пудры с мерной чашки ножом для масла, очень осторожно разбивает яйца, чтобы скорлупа не упала в миску, взбивает тесто ручным миксером пока все не смешивается в однородную шоколадную липкую массу. Выглядит совсем не плохо, думает он, выливая смесь в две круглых формы для выпечки. Все выглядит именно так, как когда это делал Стайлз, или его отец, или даже _Скотт_ , как бы ему не было ненавистно признавать, что Скотт лучший повар, чем Дерек. 

И Скотт не был неправ: Стайлз _действительно_ любит торты. Дерек ни разу не видел, чтобы Стайлз съедал только один кусок торта за присест, скорее всего потому, что он год всю неделю каждого месяца получал целые торты только для него от своего лучшего друга.

Это самое умное, быстрое и простое, что он может сделать для Стайлза. Не обязательно ведь делать из этого какое-то огромное событие, верно? Как Стайлз всегда заменяет ополаскиватель для рта прежде, чем Дерек забудет это сделать, или как Стайлз пришивает пуговицы на пальто или рубашки Дерека, когда они отваливаются, без каких-либо упоминаний или просьб. Простые вещи. Маленькие жесты. 

Он включает духовку и пристально следит за своим созданием все полтора часа, пока оно готовится, не отрывая от него взгляда даже на секунду в страхе, что оно внезапно воспламенится или еще чего. 

Звенит таймер, и он осторожно вытаскивает решетку, протыкает части будущего торта зубочисткой и исследует её на наличие налипшего теста, как велел отец. 

Ничего не обнаружив, он издает одобрительный звук и ставит готовые коржи остывать. 

Они получились просто идеальными. Не подгоревшие, не недопеченные, и пахнут они охренительно вкусно. Секунду он думает, что наконец сделал что-то правильно, что он наконец сможет сделать для Стайлза что-то приятное, при этом не облажавшись. 

А затем он делает ошибку. 

Он берет один из коржей, как только форма становится не такой горячей, и пытается её перевернуть и вытащить корж. До того, как он остыл. Половина коржа прилипает к дну формы, потому что, блядь, конечно же он забыл сбрызнуть днище прежде чем смазывать маслом. 

Верхняя половина коржа шлепается на кухонный пол, и Дерек секунду тупо на нее смотрит с нечитаемым лицом. 

Ярость, невиданная человечеством, вскипает в его груди, наполняя его таким _гневом_ – гневом на гребанный _торт_ – что он буквально разрывает форму для выпечки пополам, а затем еще пополам, и с рёвом швыряет её через всю комнату.  
Он так _пиздецки_ зол, что видит только красное марево и не замечает появление Стайлза, пока не слышит:

— Воу, что за фигня?

Обернувшись, он видит Стайлза в его дурацком зеленом рабочем жилете с желтым бейджем на груди, стоящего в дверном проеме с разинутым ртом и глядящего на корж, валяющийся на полу, на разбитую рамку с фотографией стаи Хейл на стене и обломки формы для выпечки на полу под ней. 

— Что, — Стайлз еще раз смотрит на всё по отдельности, прежде чем сосредоточить взгляд на Дереке, который стоит на месте – все его руки в торте – и выглядит до ужаса виноватым, — … происходит?

Дерек пытается выдумать оправдание, но какое оправдание тут вообще может быть? Он пышет злостью, его глаза наверняка сами по себе светятся красным, и все его когти в уликах. 

— Я готовлю тебе торт.

Стайлз бросает многозначительный взгляд на шоколадный мусор по всему полу.

— Я _пытался_ приготовить тебе торт.  
— Ладно, — Стайлз заходит на кухню, стараясь не наступить носками на куски торта, подходя ближе к Дереку и ставя руки на бедра. — Ну, и из-за чего вся эта херня?  
Дерек сжимает челюсть.  
— Какая херня.  
— Ты _знаешь_ , о чем я, альфа! — Стайлз хмурится и еще раз осматривает беспорядок, качая головой. — Ужин? Ты, блин, не готовишь!  
— Я был…  
— Пенная ванна? Ты ненавидишь пену. Ты ванны терпеть не можешь!  
— Ну…  
— Когда ты пытался заняться стиркой? — Дерек случайно обесцветил всю свою темную одежду, сделал джинсы Стайлза на размер меньше и каким-то образом умудрился потерять половину их носков. — Чертов _щенок_? — точно. В тот раз Дерек принес домой щенка с бантом на месте ошейника. Естественно, омега незамедлительно и безумно привязался к белому комку шерсти, тут же названному Пушистиком, и два дня едва ли выпускал его из рук.  
А затем арендодатель велел им избавиться от него, и Стайлз плакал, когда им пришлось писать объявление, а потом плакал еще сильнее, когда девочка-подросток приехала к ним, чтобы забрать щенка. Дерек раза четыре сказал, что они могут просто переехать, если все _настолько_ серьезно, а затем принял мудрое решение никогда больше об этом не упоминать, потому что Стайлз взорвался. Он кричал, и бесновался, и неистовствовал целый час о том, насколько Дерек был импульсивным и несерьезным, и что они не могут просто переехать из-за _щенка_ , и как он не проверил, можно ли им вообще его завести, прежде, чем Стайлз дал ему _имя_ , и, наверное, так зол Стайлз никогда еще не был. Дерек тогда сидел за кухонным столом, опустив голову и чувствуя себя самым большим дерьмом в истории человечества. И Дерек _опять_ опускает голову только при напоминании об этом. 

— А теперь это! — он обводит рукой кухню, сжав губы, а потом снова внимательно смотрит на Дерека. — _Из-за чего_ все это?

Дерек медленно вытирает крошки на руках об джинсы, опустив глаза; его щеки горят от стыда. Несколько секунд он ничего не говорит, не зная, как выразить все словами или как объяснить ситуацию, и Стайлз тяжело вздыхает. 

— Я принесу метелку и…  
— Тронешь эту _чертову_ метелку, и, клянусь _богом_ , Стайлз, — рычит Дерек, делая шаг к Стайлзу, пресекая ему дорогу. Омега вскидывает руки и делает шаг назад, но его сердцебиение не ускоряется от страха или тревоги. 

Он просто бросает на Дерека сбитый с толку взгляд, осторожно делая пару шагов от него. 

— _Я_ это уберу, — утверждает Дерек, подходит к разодранной форме для выпечки, яростно собирает куски и несет их к мусорному ведру. 

Стайлз следит за ним широкими глазами, и, когда Дерек открывает мусорку, говорит:

— Надо завернуть их в фольгу. 

Альфа замирает: он поднимает взгляд на Стайлза, а затем смотрит на обломки в своих руках. 

— Острые углы могут порвать мусорный пакет, — спокойно объясняет Стайлз. Его руки все еще подняты, словно от пытается так успокоить Дерека, — так что… фольга. 

Просто, блядь, невероятно, думает он. Это _буквально_ невероятно, что Стайлз лучше и умнее него даже в выбрасывании вещей. Как это вообще возможно? Как один человек может быть насколько ко всему приспособлен, в то время как буквально все, что пытается сделать Дерек, превращается в мусор?  
И, главный "прикол": он _не представляет_ , где может быть фольга. Может, в кладовой? Или в шкафу в коридоре? 

Так что, все еще кипя от ярости, он просто бросает обломки в мусор, и Стайлз вздыхает. 

— Ты злишься.  
— Не на _тебя,_ — шипит Дерек, проходясь по кухне туда-сюда, пытаясь решить, как убрать торт с пола. Стайлз сказал _метёлка,_ но ему это не кажется правильным, и швабра точно не вариант, пока не убраны большие куски. — Я злюсь в общем. На _себя._

Стайлз молча наблюдает, как Дерек наклоняется и достает из-под раковины совок, все это время рыча. 

— Я просто, — он загоняет кусочки коржа в совок, — пытался сделать для тебя что-то _приятное,_ — он шумно выдыхает, приседая и вытряхивая содержимое совка в мусорку. — Оказывается, я – дерьмо в этом.  
— Дерьмо? — недоверчиво повторяет Стайлз, и вдруг в поле зрения Дерека появляются Стайлзовы ноги в носках. Когда он поднимает взгляд, руки Стайлза снова уперты в бока, и он сурово смотрит на сидящего на полу Дерека. — О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
— Я говорю о том, — еще одна порция коржа оказывается в помойке, — что ты делаешь все для меня, а я _ничего_ для тебя не делаю. По крайней мере, ничего не делаю _правильно_. 

Стайлз издает шокированный звук, а затем пару секунд что-то бормочет, роняя руки и нахмуриваясь. 

— Ужин, который я тебе приготовил, был ужасен. 

Омега немедленно отвечает:

— Это было мило и заботливо, Дерек. 

В мусоре оказывается еще больше торта. 

— Пенная ванна была абсолютной катастрофой.  
— Это было _весело.  
— Щенок?_

Стайлз открывает рот, а затем с щелчком его закрывает, ничего не сказав. Было бы глупостью заявить, что в _тот_ раз Дерек не облажался. 

Дерек фыркает и поднимает глаза к потолку, выбрасывая последнюю часть торта и вставая в свой полный рост, на несколько сантиметров выше Стайлза. Омега смотрит на него с раздражением и замешательством во взгляде, его губы сжаты в тонкую линию. 

— А теперь это. 

Взгляд Стайлза опускается на единственное, с чем еще предстоит разобраться: разбитое стекло в настенной рамке - а затем возвращается к лицу Дерека. 

— Ты делал все это, потому что хотел сделать мне _приятное_?

Дерек хмуро кивает, опуская совок на столешницу и вздыхает. Все должно было быть совсем не так; сколько раз он уже это говорил после попытки сделать что-то для Стайлза?

Так что для него неожиданно, что Стайлз хватает его за подбородок и заставляет встретиться с ним взглядом. На всем его лице написано напряжение, когда он говорит:

— Откуда у тебя эта идиотская мысль, что ты ничего для меня не делаешь, дурень?  
— Потому что я…  
— Насколько я знаю, — перебивает его Стайлз, — я живу тут бесплатно. Ты платишь, в общем-то, за все, ты покупаешь мне все, чего я хочу, — Дерек помнит, как заставил себя вылезти из постели в четыре утра, чтобы сидеть и обновлять ticketmaster, чтобы купить билеты на Fall Out Boy, после того как Стайлз выразил желание на них сходить, и как платил за починку джипа Стайлза, хотя он предлагал купить ему совершенно новую машину (ему было отказано, но предложение остается в силе, когда бы Стайлз не попросил). — Ты даешь мне все, что мне _нужно,_ и, если помнишь, единственная причина, почему я вообще учусь в университете - это _ты_. 

Дерек моргает, глядя на свою омегу, удивленный, сбитый с толку и где-то с миллионом разных эмоций. Он больше не злится, в нем больше не осталось даже места для злости, а еще научно доказано, что _невозможно_ злиться, когда омега к нему прикасается. Он пытался. Не получается. 

— Ты постоянно делаешь для меня удивительные вещи, так что я вообще не понимаю, откуда все это взялось.  
— Но я не могу делать того, что делаешь _ты_. 

Стайлз удивленно дергает шеей назад и хмурится. 

— _И что?_ Я тоже не могу делать того, что ты делаешь. 

Дерек на секунду об этом задумывается: он в чем-то прав. Стайлз не может делать то, что делает Дерек (в основном потому, что общество _не позволило_ бы ему делать большую часть того, что делает Дерек), но все же. Стайлз не смог бы сам платить за починку своего джипа, он не смог бы сам записаться в колледж, не смог бы себя защитить. Это дела альф, и Дерек предназначен для того, чтобы быть в состоянии делать все это, но…

— Я хорош в том, в чем хорош, — Стайлз тыкает его в грудь, наконец убрав руку с лица альфы, — а ты хорош в том, в чем хорош ты. Это называется _компромисс,_ альфа. 

Верно. У пальцев Стайлза талант к _созданию_ всякого, а его голова хороша в планировании и внимании к деталям – это все _омежья_ фигня. И Дерек никогда не будет хорош в этом, и Стайлз этого не _ждет_. Стайлз ждет от Дерека только того, на что он способен, и Дерек ждет от Стайлза того же.  
И это работает. Как бы часто Стайлз ни бросал вызов омежьим нормам, ни пытался делать по своему и ни отказывался быть карманной собачкой Дерека, он искренне _наслаждается_ некоторыми стереотипно-омежьими обязанностями. Ему нравится делать приглашения, и заниматься расстановкой мебели, и ставить перед Дереком тарелку с едой. И Дереку искренне нравится выбивать дерьмо из любого, кто обидел его омегу, и покупать ему вещи, и давать ему все, что ему нужно или хочется. 

Так что, да, это стереотип, но Дереку плевать, что кто-то там о них подумает. Важно лишь то, что Стайлз думает о нем, думает о их отношениях. И Стайлз счастлив. 

Так что Дерек счастлив.


End file.
